


Got You

by TrekkieSlut



Series: Time and Space [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Spock, Chair Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Possessive Sex, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekkieSlut/pseuds/TrekkieSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an Anonymous prompt posted to plaidshirtjimkirk: Mirrorverse Spock and Kirk regularly do it on the bridge to assert dominance. The crew just know they like an audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got You

The ship on the Enterprise’s viewscreen silently disintegrated, debris scattering in all directions and the Captain’s lips pulled into a grimace-like smirk, his eyes glinting in victory. He slammed his palm against the arm of his chair.

“Got you…” he snarled. First Officer Spock, standing at attention by the captain’s chair, suppressed a shiver as James’ soft and predatory tone reverberated around the quiet of the bridge, and through his loins. The mental connection between them was positively saturated with desire after their successful teamwork and tactical victory against the rogue Andorian vessel.  
  
James turned his bronze gaze towards the Vulcan. “Fine work, Mr. Spock.”  
  
Spock looked down at him, registering the hunger in his eyes. “Indeed Captain…they shall not be bothering us any longer. I must congratulate you on your command skills once more.” With every word he spoke, the animalistic haze clouded James’ vision further.  
  
James’ firm hand suddenly clamped down on his buttock, and he spun Spock around in front of him, pulling him forward and into his lap. Spock threw his hands out to brace himself on the back of the chair, but James simply wrapped his free hand around the back of his neck and wrenched him down against his hungry mouth, biting into the flesh of his throat. For the minutes that followed, any crew-members watching were treated to the sight of their two writhing bodies grinding and kissing ferociously, and anyone who wasn’t could not have shut out Spock’s semi-disapproving growls, pants and wet kissing noises.  
  
Their teeth clashed together and they chewed one another’s lips savagely, Spock’s beard scraping against James’ smooth skin like sandpaper. Their tongues coiled together in their clash of lust and James thrust his hips up, ramming his hard clothed cock against Spock and the hitch in his first’s breath gave James the gap he needed to drive his tongue into Spock’s mouth with choking forcefulness.  
  
Withdrawing, a string of spittle stretching out and breaking between them, James grabbed Spock’s face as he coughed reflexively, tongue rasping at the verdant lips. “Got you,” he growled. This time Spock failed to suppress his violent shudder.  
  
The alien wheezed slightly. “James. Please.”  
  
James bit his ear. “You’re mine, I’ll fuck you where I like,” he hissed, in a way that was clearly not meant for just Spock to hear.  
  
The next words Spock conveyed to Jim were through their bond, completely lost to anyone else. _I was not complaining._  
  
James tore open Spock’s uniform jacket and sent it flying across Lieutenant Sulu’s console. The lieutenant watched them openly in sick fascination. He received the occasional dirty and disgusted look from Ensign Chekov from where he sat beside him with his head bowed. His face was ruddy and he willed down his arousal, desperate not to experience anything going on behind him but too afraid of the captain’s reaction to cover his eyes or ears.  
  
James scrabbled and tore at Spock’s uniform trousers, managing to tear down the seam of one leg and shoving them down over his ass. Once again his powerful hands dug into the pliant flesh and he pulled Spock flush against him, the verdant cock trapped and smearing fluids all over his gold vest. The sound of flesh smacking flesh rang across the bridge, along with a faint whimper, as James struck him. Choking noises followed when James shoved his fingers into Spock’s slack mouth.  
  
“Suck.”  
  
Spock held his gaze as he did, ensuring that he moaned like a whore, watching the pupils contract and dilate in response. He was vaguely aware of James spreading his asscheeks with one hand, exposing his hole to the cool air and the scrutiny of all his subordinates. Finally James pulled his fingers free and immediately brought them to the hot, tight orifice, forcefully wriggling them against it. There was silence on the bridge, excluding the hum of the ship, in anticipation of what the crew knew was coming.  
  
Spock hissed and arched his back hard as James’ fingers breached him with a sticky noise, forcing them to curl against his prostate and he breathed out a gasp. James impatiently scissored against his insides, forcing moans of mingled pleasure and discomfort from his first officer, who collapsed his head against the back of the chair. James sucked and bit at his nipples and collarbone - usually he would nuzzle his cheek into Spock’s furred chest but the bridge was not the place for that. The bridge was for conquest.  
  
Previous experience of rough-housing and forceful penetration had trained Spock to allow a thicker intrusion more easily, so it wasn’t long before Jim was withdrawing his fingers and rearranging Spock. For anyone seated behind the captain’s chair, all they could see would be Spock’s bare legs hooked over the arms of the chair as he presumably sat nude in the captain’s lap. All he now wore were his boots - where he concealed his knife, as it would be foolish for any officer of the Empire to be without his or her knife at any time - and the remains of his uniform trousers, caught around his ankle.  
  
Spock clung to James’ shoulders, breathing shallowly as the sound of rustling fabric indicated that he was removing his erection from his trousers. Gripping Spock’s already bruised thighs, James wasted no time lifting Spock and positioning him, then piercing his body by pressing him down in combination with a single thrust up. Spock yowled in surprise and discomfort bordering on pain, his vocalisations petering off into chokes and moans as James pulled him up and down on his dick slowly.  
  
The human latched onto his slender waist and hissed at him. “Ride me, you slut. I have work to do.”  
  
Spock wound his arms around the captain’s neck, gripping the back of the chair, and spread his legs a little wider, beginning to rock his hips to make the thick cock squeeze in and out of his tight hole. He drove himself down hard, allowing anyone watching to see the way his spine curved and the rim of his hole stretch out around the base of James’ cock, the length of it disappearing between the smooth pale cheeks. He panted out puffs of breath against James’ neck and throat, making small sounds which James ignored as he accepted a PADD from a yeoman, reading through a document.  
  
Soon enough the mingled precome from his cock and lubrication from his genitalia was squishing between them, making Spock’s movements slicker and easier. The sounds echoing around the bridge became loud wet slaps as he not so much rocked his hips but began bouncing on James’ dick with enthusiasm. He braced his booted feet around the back of the chair as best he could and gripped the back hard enough to dent it permanently, fucking himself completely blind, his mouth open in a silent scream and his mind lost to the fuzz of their erratic bond. His throat closed up, he made a gasping noise each time the captain’s cock slid in and out of his fucked open hole from root to tip, and somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware that he was coming all over his own chest and belly.  
  
Then he must have made some unfocused eye contact with James, because he was suddenly heaved up, left open and wanting.  
  
He came back to himself entirely when he felt his back smash into a console and heard Chekhov yell in alarm. James leered over him, hoisting his hips up and driving into him from above, beginning to slam him against the Ensign’s workstation. Spock unleashed an unbridled yell as he thrashed, his back searing from the impact with the painful surface, buttons and knobs digging into him, kicking into the captain’s lower back with his heels. At the very least, James had avoided allowing his lower back to collide with the table, and as if to offer some consolation the human rubbed firm circles into the Vulcan’s internal testicles with his fingertips. Spock crooned at the contact and as best he could drove his hips back to meet the captain’s thrusts, clenching his hole around the hard flesh inside him. The wet noises now forced Chekhov to shrink back in embarrassment, desperately trying to hide his erection.  
  
A low growl began in James’ throat and Spock linked his ankles behind his back, recognising the warning sign as James unleashed a roar, jabbing raggedly into him and driving him up the console. Spock dug his nails into the captain’s back enough to make him bleed as James sank his teeth into the juncture between his neck and shoulder, spurting a huge load of come deep into Spock’s body.  
  
Nothing but panting and grunts could be heard for several moments, the tension in the atmosphere lifting very gradually. James pulled his softening cock from his first and the spill immediately dribbled from his hole, dripping from the console onto the deck. Chekhov finally flung himself to his feet with a whimper, dashing to the turbo-lift with an uncomfortable gait. Clearly it was bad enough that it was worth suffering the punishment for skipping duty later.  
  
James retrieved Spock’s uniform shirt, casting a cold look at Mr. Sulu as he threw it at the shuddering Vulcan. “Somebody get my First Officer a clean uniform,” he barked.  
  
Spock sank onto his knees, regarding James with an unreadable expression as the captain stroked his hair in what the crew was bound to interpret as a diminuitive gesture. He dutifully licked James’ softened cock clean, gazing up at him.  
  
_I think that was enough of a demonstration for now. Agreed, my sweet?_

Spock’s mind embraced his through the link. _Yes James, my t’hy’la. I doubt we shall be bothered by any of the crew for a while._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Captain, you are entirely to bla- thank for this >:DDDDDDD
> 
> My thought behind this was that in terms of physical dominance, Spock would by far outrank Kirk. But if Kirk made a public display of breaking and defiling Spock, it would brand him as top dog in the minds of the crew.
> 
> Plus, the pair of them are marking their territory, as it were. And nobody can exactly stop them.
> 
> And in this particular piece, Jim and Spock are soppy boyfriends in private as much as in any universe. Still this is way rougher and more extreme than anything I’ve written so far. :X


End file.
